Giant Pacific Octopus
True to its name, the giant Pacific octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) is the largest of all octopus species, and, along with other cephalopods (a group of molluscs that contain the octopuses, squid and cuttlefish), it is considered one of the most intelligent of all invertebrates. The body, or ‘mantle’, is generally reddish-brown, and it is usually darker in the male than in the female. During mating, white spots also become visible on the male’s mantle. When disturbed or threatened, special pigment cells in the skin, called chromatophores, may become activated, and cause the mantle to change colour to white or red. Roles * It played Ankylosaurus in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Guard in Octopus form in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Rita Repulsa in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Eighty in Numberanimals Gallery T7pS2VP2wnKyN8wxywmXtY0.jpg GiantPacificOctopus.jpg Giant Pacific Octopus.jpg Northern-pacific-giant-octopus-facts-for-kids.jpg GiantPacificOctopus.jpeg.png Pacific_Octopus ZT.png Ben 10 Octopus.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg I'm An Octopus.png Photo232.jpg Octonauts Octopus.png And Octopi.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Alphabet Train.jpg Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg B07C25D5-F195-4691-8F06-5E345D63D9FC.png Alphabet Train.jpg Giant Octopus.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Hank.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Dave.jpg Dave the Octopus.jpg Doctopus.jpg docsoctopus_colorNEW.jpg Octopus, Giant Pacific (Stanley).png Tyrone the Octopus.jpeg Star_meets_Giant_Pacific_Octopus.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Giant Pacific Octopus.png October the Octopus.jpeg UTAUC Octopus.png PPG_1998_Octopus.png AT Octopus.png Zoo Cup Octopus.png Octaviotheoctopus.jpg Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-1264.jpg Storybots Octopuses.png 156573.jpg Stanley ocean animals01.png Red octopus in the smurfs travel the world.png Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg 8-tentacles-on-the-octopus-fmafafe.jpg Inky the Octopus.png Octopus-wildlife-park-2.png Elephant Horse Human Dog Gorilla Orangutan Chimpanzee Bonobo.jpg P9890763.JPG DSC01621.JPG P7172066.JPG P9830659.JPG P9840486.JPG P1270365.JPG P9950704.JPG DSC02161.JPG Toledo Zoo Octopus.png Octopus in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Safari Island Octopus.png Schleich octopus.jpg Kraken.png m_mizutako.jpg SML Octopus.png Octopus Johnny.PNG The magical quest 3 mickey and donald's magical adventure octopus.png Beast Boy as Octopus 2.png Beast Boy as Octopus 1.png Octopus jungle beat.jpeg Zoo-cup-041-octopus.png Zoo-cup-014-octopus.png Zoo-cup-009-octopus.png Octopus wtpk.png Ox-tales-s01e038-octopus.jpg Ox-tales-s01e085-octopus.jpg Squidward as Octopus.png CroctopusCountry.png Octopus switch zoo.jpg Luca.jpg Luca Octopus.jpg SML Octopus02.png Mother Octopus SNWAFF.jpg 8B9E3203-76A7-461C-8072-09AD447B0DE2.jpeg Jumpstart toddlers songbook 08.png Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-sea-animals.png Akron Zoo Octopus.png MMHM Octopus2.png Rileys Adventures Giant Pacific Octopus.jpg Animals in the sea erinv.png Riley and Elycia meets Giant Pacific Octopus.jpg Alphabet Zoo Octopus.png Little Steps Octopus.png 123ABCTV Octopus.png Wild Republic Octopus.png Almost Naked Animals ANA Octopus.jpg Octo (Almost Naked Animals).jpg Octo Goanimate Style.png Octo.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? F.O.O..jpeg P.I.X.I.E.F.R.O.G..jpeg D.O.R.A..jpeg R.A.D.I.O..jpeg C.O.G.S.W.O.R.T.H..jpeg D.O.T..jpeg P.O..jpeg T.O.M..jpeg Books DSC_4888dg.jpg DSC 4915.JPG IMG 0100.jpg DSC 4871 bookdfzs.JPG IMG_0544.JPG IMG_2863.JPG 6A8EE739-3028-4AE6-B65D-051E4BBE7FE6.jpeg 7441EF29-76A7-4AD6-B458-4F012522B6E5.jpeg FBD9C473-3C2E-442F-A05F-C68CA2DEFCC0.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (35).jpeg 0F7E0EDD-7293-47C8-9EDC-1FD42883BDC2.jpeg DD558AFC-F50E-45E7-B10E-7A32A11AD31D.jpeg 2BD83902-85D3-4A19-9E15-C9B87FB89C36.jpeg 8FC1E59D-9B68-4204-B085-7FDBFDE12D1A.jpeg 259E2B7C-6B28-4231-81AD-DD2E6B6ACF50.jpeg 3780FEDE-4A7E-45DD-907B-ECAE01045176.jpeg 31CAB110-C42F-4A34-8970-624EF5D0226C.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg AC0186C5-8A72-4EA0-B94B-72A0D82E5532.jpeg 55285442-772A-4264-BD38-A5BCB1EE3672.jpeg 5B612DA2-F354-48D9-A96F-769EF1C910BA.jpeg 6571B240-2194-49AB-8FE1-CABE567CF46D.jpeg B181592D-692A-4D45-887A-4A6438B65101.jpeg Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep IMG_3263.JPG IMG 3268.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Octopus Category:Mollusks Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Chimelong Kingdom Animals Category:Turtle Island Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Megaquarium Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Goanimate Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Animals Category:The Legend of Korra Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Into the A, B, Sea Animals Category:Hugo and the Animals of the Ocean Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The ocean hunter animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Help! I'm a Fish Animals Category:Long Island Aquarium Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Look Again (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals